homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061116-Be Who You Are
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:51 -- AP: Hi Lorcan. TA: hello nyarla..... AP: So, I'm planetside and all that. AP: Getting my quest started. TA: good.......... TA: how....'s that going......... AP: I'm not sure yet. AP: Not good? TA: what.... do you mean......... AP: Well, my hive was robbed. TA: i'm not really surprised...... AP: Even my Lusus was gone. AP: And the planet is frozen in time. TA: oh..... TA: well..... TA: that's concerning..... AP: Even more concerning is that my consorts are frozen in battle. AP: With the planet dying, they decided to go and die too. AP: Even more concerning than that, is this person I've met. TA: how so..... AP: Name's Leiko. AP: Claims to be the inheritor of my planet after my death. TA: what kind of.... person..... AP: I'm not sure yet. She's bipedal, but cloaked and wearing a mask. TA: interesting..... AP: She also may possess Time powers. TA: well looks like you need to figure yours out.... before she does?..... AP: Maybe? AP: We have somewhat of a partnership going on. AP: Being that we may share the duties of the planet? TA: i don't reccommend.... trusting.... her..... AP: Alright. AP: I'm not totally sure what to make of her. She knows my land, my denizen, and called first dibs on godhood. TA: use her to gain information..... TA: like any good troll would..... TA: then kill her once her usefulness is up..... AP: Wow. TA: what..... AP: Nothing. AP: Just hadn't expect that kind of response. AP: ((expected)) TA: apparently.... i'm.... full of surprises.... lately..... AP: I'll keep it in mind. AP: The suggestion, that is. AP: I feel like there's a good bit that she hasn't told me yet. TA: which is.... why you keep.... her around..... TA: for now..... AP: Yeah, at least until I know for sure what her game is. TA: if she ends up being a.... threat..... TA: kill her..... AP: You don't have to tell me twice. TA: apparently i do..... AP: I get it. AP: Off her if she starts causing trouble. TA: good..... TA: maybe.... you have made progress..... AP: In knowing who and when to kill? TA: no..... TA: in listening to other people..... AP: Right then. AP: Thank you. TA: you're welcome..... TA: though.... i can't tell if.... you're.... being sarcastic..... AP: I'm not. TA: oh..... TA: then.... even better..... TA: text is hard to tell these days......... AP: Yeah, it's a bother. AP: And I'd rather not sleep on the job. AP: At least, not in the midle of a battlefield. AP: Frozen or not. TA: if.... your land is frozen.... where's the.... danger?..... TA: i....'m in more danger on eribus' land......... AP: Well, Leiko's not frozen. TA: true..... AP: So I'll see you in person...eventually? AP: Hopefully not too long. TA: eribus is currently with me..... AP: Oh? I'm actually speaking with him. TA: really?..... AP: Yeah. His lives are on the line, I figured I should keep him abreast of the goings on down here. TA: don't fuck.... this up, nyarla..... TA: i will destroy you..... AP: It'll be fine. AP: I don't anticipate too much in the way of trouble. AP: Minus my surprise guest. TA: just keep.... it in.... mind..... AP: I rarely forget. TA: if.... you say so......... AP: I have an excellent memory, actually. AP: My mind is like a steel trap. TA: pardon my..... TA: i don't know..... TA: not believing.... that..... AP: Heh, well believe it. TA: okay..... AP: Anyway, I'd better focus. I'm trying to learn a bit more about these consorts. AP: Also checking if they have my stuff. TA: there are.... more important.... things than getting your stuff back, nyarla\..... AP: That's not the only thing I'm looking for. TA: i know.... that..... TA: don't worry about.... stuff...... AP: I'm looking for more bits of this planet's lore. TA: do that...., but don't bother with stuff..... TA: stuff.... is just stuff......... AP: Yeah, yeah. AP: I'll leave it, for now. TA: no...... TA: leave it...... TA: it's not.... important.......... AP: It's our culture. TA: is our culture more important.... than someone else's lives?..... AP: I'll come back to it when I'm finished here. TA: it's not important...... AP: I mean, it is to me. TA: obviously......... AP: That's kind of my entire life before this game. TA: lucky.... you!..... AP: Not when it all gets swiped. AP: I at least want my clothes back. TA: and at least you.... have things to get.... swiped..... TA: i have.... nothing..... TA: i.... don't even have antera's stuff\..... AP: You can get more stuff. TA: then why are you bothering.... to get.... your old stuff if that's the case?..... AP: We'll both get more stuff. TA: i.... want.... my own stuff but that's hardly important......... AP: Because it's got sentimental value. TA: that's hardly worth risking.... lives over......... AP: It's not risking. TA: i'm not going to waste my time repeating myself..... TA: is there anything else you.... wanted...... AP: No. Not really. TA: okay..... TA: enjoy your questing.......... TA: don't fuck up..... TA: :)..... AP: This planet will be a cakewalk. TA: i.... don't share.... your optimism..... TA: or hopes..... TA: my matesprit is on the line.... here, nyarla..... AP: Then hope would be prudent. AP: Especially given your title. TA: just because i'm.... a hope player doesn't mean.... i have.... to have it, i think..... TA: seems to.... be a trend...., if arty.... is anything to go.... by......... TA: besides..... AP: Arty's hardly a role model. TA: none of the humans are role.... models..... TA: they....'re more like..... TA: wigglers......... AP: So it's best not to compare yourself to them as the shining model for Hope power. TA: there's no one to.... compare myself to..... TA: other than antera..... AP: Who wasn't a player at all as it turns out. AP: But 'did' turn out to be pretty off her rocker or something. TA: she's the only other purpleblood here..... TA: who else would i compare myself to?..... AP: No one? TA: what would you.... have.... me do instead?..... TA: since that's all anyone ever does..... AP: You're both purple, yeah, but you, in particular, are Lorcan. AP: I wouldn't have you 'do' anything. AP: I would only recommend you take a bit more pride in yourself instead of comparing yourself to others. TA: if i take pride in myself?..... TA: then i'm just as bad as the other highbloods on alternia......... AP: No. AP: I'm not talking about arrogance and murder highs. TA: neither.... am i..... TA: you.... can be a highblood and not do those things..... AP: I'm talking about self respect. AP: That's the pride I'm talking about. TA: i respect myself plenty, thanks..... AP: Then why do you feel the need to compare? TA: i've been.... compared to everyone.... else since i first woke up here......... TA: too murderous..... TA: too violent..... TA: An. Annoyance. TA: take your pick on what you'd have me be compared to..... AP: I pick none of the above. TA: i made an ugly noise, i hope you know..... AP: Ugly by who's standards? TA: my own..... AP: I think we had this talk early on. AP: About changing or apologizing or meeting other's standards. AP: Something along those lines. TA: who knows anymore..... AP: You're the one that told 'me' that it was better to be true. AP: To be myself and be unapologetic about it. TA: and look.... where that.... has gotten both of us!..... AP: Look. If Lorcan is too murderous, too violent, or too annoying. Then who are you? TA: who knows....!..... TA: clearly not me......... TA: eribus probably knows..... AP: I'm not telling you who to be or anything. AP: I'm ony suggesting that you be who you are. TA: when i do i get yelled.... at for being who i am, who i.... know i am..... AP: Wow. AP: Doesn't that sound just a bit fucked up? TA: tell that to the trolls yelling at me for it!..... AP: I mean, you're the only one who decides who you are or will be. TA: i'm.... young...., but i wasn't.... hatched yesterday......... AP: I know it. AP: Anyway. AP: I have a planet to fix. TA: have fun with.... that..... AP: Have fun...do whatever you're doing. AP: Do as you will, Lorcan. TA: beating my head against a wall, actually..... AP: I'd recommend against that one thing in particular though. TA: i'm.... sure i....'ve got a lovely purple.... bruise that will scare the.... humans..... TA: it's fine......... TA: it.... doesn't hurt..... AP: ... TA: don't with.... the finish crumbs......... AP: I can use them too. AP: ... AP: I'll check in on you later, okay? TA: if you must..... AP: Try not to knock yourself out. -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:29 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla